¿Que tal si?
by Luneth Gray
Summary: ¿Que tal si Loki solamente era demasiado egoísta?... Admito que soy diferente, pero no dejaré de ser Loki, y aunque vuelva a nacer, probablemente regrese peor... pero trataré de ser la mejor historia que pueda y una verdadera sonrisa se formó en sus labios por primera vez / BlackFrost /...
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaaaa... y la Luna regresa con mas historias sobre mi pareja preferida ultimamente. Antes que pase cualquier cosa, esta es la misma historia que tengo en inglés solo que supuse que como hay tantos Blackfrost en ingles, decidí hacer mi aporte mejor a los de español ya que hay muy pocos, asi que si es un Blackfrost definitivamente, si tambien seguiré los otros que ya empecé pero por el momento este es el que llevo mas avanzado. **_

_**Disclaimer: no me pertenecen los personajes y lo que reconozcan de escenas tampoco, solo me divierto escribiendo**_

**_Los dialogos estan en negrita y sin mas.. disfruten_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Que tal si**_

¿Qué tal sí?... su vida estaba llena de esa pregunta

¿Qué tal si de verdad estaba mal en tratar de dominar Midgard?

¿Qué tal si el Padre de Todos de verdad lo amaba?

Se levantó lentamente, todo su cuerpo gritando de dolor, talves era un semi dios pero esa criatura lo había golpeado bastante fuerte; y luego de caminar lentamente y tropezándose un poco, alcanzó la puerta, todo allí afuera era un completo caos, podía escuchar los gritos, llantos y las explosiones… todo eso era su culpa y de nuevo la derrota era inminente, el había nacido para perder, ese era su destino… un sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios; por primera vez, el era el centro de atención de todo, no su "hermano".

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el grito de alguien no tan lejos del lugar en el que se encontraba observando… ¿Una bomba nuclear? ¿En serio? ¿Eso era la solución que los mortales habían propuesto? ¿Iban a matar a todos? Se rio, un sonrisa de autosuficiencia jugó en sus labios, después de todo, los humanos no eran tan diferentes de él, eran egoístas y estaban en la búsqueda desesperada de poder y control, oh pero él seguía siendo mejor que cualquiera de esos mortales.

Caminó lentamente pero de forma segura hacia el portal, allí estaban la mujer que lo había engañado y el inservible "doctor", estaban tratando de cerrarlo… pero ¿qué los estaba deteniendo? Con el rabo del ojo Loki miró al hombre de metal tratando de cambiar la dirección de la bomba, quería dirigirla hacia el agujero de donde venían las criaturas, ¡ha! Estúpido mortal, definitivamente el no sobreviviría a eso.

**-Tony, no habrá ticket de regreso, ¿Lo sabes cierto?-**

**-Sí, lo sé arañita, no tienes que recordármelo, además no veo a nadie más emocionado en tratar de jugar al héroe-**

Loki podía escucharlos, su cerebro estaba pensando, estaba planeando algo y no necesariamente algo malo. Reunió toda su magia y de pronto, Tony era quien estaba parado cerca de Natasha y Loki era quien estaba redirigiendo la bomba. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? Los vengadores se estaban preguntando lo mismo.

**-Loki, hermano, ¿qué estas hacienda?-**

Loki escuchó la voz de Thor que era casi inaudible en todo aquel caos y ruido, tuvo ganas de gritarle que él no era su hermano, pero no le importó, de nuevo regresó su sonrisa torcida a su cara, definitivamente el no era ningún héroe y las respuestas a las preguntas que antes se hacía ahora estaban claras. No había una razón altruista en hacer eso, ahora viendo su derrota y conociendo el compromiso que tenia con los Chitauri, decidió la muerte a estar cautivo de por vida, talves eso lo volvía un cobarde, pero simplemente no quería ver a Thor o a su "Padre" mostrando misericordia por sus acciones.

La bomba entró al agujero, siendo dirigida aun por Loki y en poco tiempo, la bomba se estrelló con la nave de los chitauri, el se rio, estaba entretenido viendo a todas esas criaturas morir.

En la Tierra, todo el ejercito chitauri se desconectó inmediatamente, las criaturas caían muertas en por todos lados.

**-¡Cierra esa cosa Natasha!-**

**-Ciérralo-**

**-¡Date prisa y cierra el portal!**

Natasha escuchó las voces de Tony, Barton y del Capitán gritar en su oído, estaba congelada, ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que Loki sería quien "los salvaría" después de tratar de matarlos obviamente, y de pronto un pensamiento se cruzo en su cabeza, talves este Tony no era el verdadero Tony, pero no había suficiente tiempo para pensar en eso, sintió como alguien agarró el cetro de Loki y lo condujo hasta el centro del portal, cerrando el agujero con "Loki falso" quedando atrapado allí, reacción rápidamente y con un rápido movimiento pateó la máscara de Tony, dejándolo perplejo solo pudiendo levantar sus manos en defensa y no atacándola; entonces en ese momento realizó que quien había quedado en el agujero, había sido el verdadero Loki.

Arriba en el agujero, Loki podía observar la explosión que se estaba empezando a formar, y detrás de él, el portal se estaba empezando a cerrar. Podía sentir el calor en el espacio y en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta que no sabía quién era él, y muchas preguntas llenaron sus pensamientos.

¿Qué tal si Odín lo había adoptado por misericordia y no por otra cosa?

¿Qué tal si de verdad era apreciado por el Padre de Todos?

¿Qué tal si Thor no era tan mal hermano?

¿Qué tal si él estaba destinado a fallar en todo?

Pero…

¿Qué tal si él podría haber cambiado su vida?

¿Qué tal si él hubiera podido ser un verdadero príncipe o incluso rey en Asgard?

¿Qué tal si él no era tan malo?

¿Qué tal si este no era su final?

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y por primera vez no solo una mueca, sino una sonrisa verdadera.

Thor podía ver el agujero cerrarse y algunos fragmentos de la nave los chitauri escapar del portal mientras se formaban nubes grises alrededor del agujero, sintió una lágrima correr en su mejilla, no había tenido otra opción, era la muerte de su hermano contra la muerte de miles de inocentes, su ambición delirante le había traído muerte y Thor estaba seguro que esta vez, el no podría haber sobrevivido a eso.

* * *

_**Bueno se acabó... son capítulos bastante cortos... porfa dejen reviews... toda escritora es feliz con los reviews... ya tengo el 2 capitulo asi que si lo quieren leer... deberan decirme si les gustó o no este ... y espero con ansias su criticas hahahaha!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto... **_

**Łune**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola lectoraas ya es jueves de nuevo... trataré de estar subiendo nuevos capítulos todos los jueves, así que si es jueves y no he subido nada tienen derecho a apedrearme -.- hahahaha :3**_

_**bueno con los Reviews: Millones de gracias a las 3 que me escribieron son lo mejor y espero les guste este capitulos, talves vean un poco lento la trama, pero al parecer serán muuuchos capitulos.**_

_**Nat Laufeyson. ¿Que tal si ... me dejas un review en este capítulo? Pues tendrás que leer para ver a que lado prefiere irse Loki :3 ah pero espera... aun no tengo escritos esos capitulos... solo tengo la idea solo tenme paciencia**_

_**elapink100. Si eso era como el prólogo hahaha, no, no lo dejaré en el primer capitulo tranquila :3**_

_**gigichiba. Te aseguro... que Loki no perderá sus poderes y si mas adelante los llega a perder ... tienes derecho a regañarme o algo asi... porque a tampoco me gusta que pierda sus poderes... porque digo, Loki sin poderes que hay de bueno en eso? hahaha**_

**_Bien: Disclaimer, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo por diversion y sin fines de lucro._**

**_Disfruten_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: El destino del mágico cubo cósmico**_

El calor de la explosión era cada vez mas fuerte y lo sintió más cerca, empezó a sentir la desesperación de la muerte inminente cerró los ojos y de pronto estaba envuelto de nubes grises que le impedían respirar bien, abrió los ojos para ver donde estaba, pero de pronto sintió como empezaba a caer… no estaba muerto… y hasta cierto punto se decepcionó, tendría que lidiar con sus problemas, a menos que … talves después de tanto tiempo de practicar podría lograrlo… usó su magia y logró teletransportarse, sin rumbo conocido, solo cualquier lugar donde no lo encontraran …

Aterrizó de cara sobre un montón de nieve… hacía frío para cualquier otro mortal, sin embargo, el se sentía en casa, se levantó adolorido por el aterrizaje no muy grácil, pareciera que últimamente se estaba volviendo fan del suelo, pasaba mucho tiempo tirado sobre el… miró a su alrededor solo nieve, nada más, nieve, nieve, nieve y mas nieve… sonrió, no sabía si seguí en Midgard o en otro mundo, pero les sería muy difícil encontrarlo.

Suspiró pesadamente y se dispuso a encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche pues ya empezaba a oscurecer. Caminó hacia lo que creía que era el sur y hasta que se adentró a un bosque de pinos muy frondosos, suspiró de nuevo y se sentó; sus heridas ya habían cerrado, pero su cuerpo aun estaba adolorido y para no exigirse mas, decidió esperar allí hasta que amaneciera.

* * *

POV Natasha

Vi las nubes formarse alrededor del agujero y puedo jurar que vi una luz verde disiparse entre ellas, no, no era posible, Loki de seguro había muerto en esa explosión, había sido muy poco tiempo para que lograra escapar… miré a los demás, todos estaban cansados, heridos y de seguro muy adoloridos, ¿Cómo era posible que una sola persona hiciera semejante acto? Suspiré, solo deseaba que de verdad hubiera muerto, así no traería nuevos problemas, porque si vivía tenía un presentimiento que me decía que no todo estaría bien. Tomamos el Tesseract y decidimos reportarnos con Fury, no estaría feliz de saber las nuevas noticias.

**-Entonces… ¿ahora comemos Shawarma?-**

Todos suspiraron, definitivamente Tony Stark no lograba poner en orden sus prioridades.

**-No, ahora devolvemos esto a donde debe estar- **dijo Thor, tomando el cubo.

**-Pero debemos presentarnos ante Fury e informarle todo- **

**-Clint tiene razón, debemos de reportarnos a Fury, seguro estará muuuy ansioso de saber sobre nuestro querido extraterrestre- **desdén impregnado en mis palabras y vi al Capitán asentir.

**-Esta bieeeeeen, pero luego el Shawarma- **

Y esta vez toda suspiramos de nuevo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegamos al helicarrier, y luego de hablar con Fury sobre los resultados de la batalla, se dispuso a decidir el destino que sería mejor para el cubo cósmico y para que este no cayera en manos humanas ni en otras manos. Escuché hablar a los hombres por alrededor de dos horas, sin llegar a una conclusión que fuera la mejor…

**-El cubo debe de ser destruido-**

**-NO, es una gema perteneciente a Asgard y sobretodo perteneciente al Padre de todo, por tanto no debe ser destruida, ustedes no tienen derecho a elegir su destino de esa manera-**

**-Pero Thor, se un poco razonable, en Asgard no estará seguro, y aun si tu hermano está muerto, hay otros seres que desean su poder- **la voz ya calmada de Bruce dejó un poco dubitativo a Thor, sin embargo, no respondió nada y solo nos miraba a todos.

Suspiré calladamente y me aventuré a dar mi idea **-¿Qué tal si, simplemente se lo damos a Thor y que lo esconda donde crea nadie podrá encontrarlo? Digo, antes de que aparecieran estos semidioses, la Tierra no había tenido problemas de destrucción alienígena-** todos me miraron como si tuviera la plaga, excepto Thor, que parecía estar agradecido con lo que acababa de decir.

**-¿Cómo se te ocurre eso Nat? Es poco razonable… además si ya una vez la Tierra estuvo amenazada, es muy posible que vuelva a suceder-**

**-Clint, esa tecnología no podemos esconderla en este planeta, además, si piensas destruirla, me da la impresión que sería como separar un átomo- **suspiré –**Saben, la verdad mis ideas no son apreciadas y estoy muy cansada para escucharlos pelear sobre "el destino del mágico cubo cósmico" me retiro- **empujé mi silla y me levanté, cuando escuché la voz de Fury.

**-Yo decidiré si puedes retirarte o no- **pero yo seguí caminando –**Agente Barton, la idea de la Agente Romanoff es la mejor que he escuchado esta tarde, por tanto, para evitar que la Tierra entre en mas conflictos en tratar de obtener ese poder, debe ser devuelta a su lugar de origen, por tanto…-**

Y ya no pude escuchar nada mas, había salido del cuarto de conferencias, pero supuse que Thor se iría con el cubo y probablemente no lo veríamos de nuevo, bueno la verdad no me afectaba, lo único que seguía en mi mente es que no le habíamos dicho a Fury sobre la acción heroica de nuestro enemigo… aun así, algo muy en el fondo de mi mente seguía diciéndome que Loki no había muerto. Me detuve frente a la puerta de mi cuarto y sentí una presencia cerca de mí, me di la vuelta y vi a Tony. Suspiré. Ese día había suspirado demasiado para mi gusto.

**-¿Qué pasa Tony?-**

**-Solo… emmm… quería saber si ibas a acompañarnos a comer Shawarma-**

Pensé por un momento y luego asentí –**Esta bien, vamos-**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando llegamos al local semi-destruido donde vendían el famoso Shawarma, sentí el cansancio que me golpeó como si un camión me acabase de atropellar… solo espero todo esto valga la pena y no termine arrepintiéndome. Pedimos el Shawarma, el cual no era más que carne de cordero asada en un pan… no estaba nada mal a decir verdad, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Loki y no en el sentido de preocuparme por el sino mas bien preocuparme por nosotros si él había sobrevivido.

Miré a los demás, nadie hablaba, y parecía que solo Thor, Tony y Bruce se estaban divirtiendo o por lo menos disfrutaban el rato y su comida.

Escuché que Steve murmuró algo, pero no logré escuchar que había dicho, pero por su aspecto podría adivinar que había dicho algo relacionado en que estaba muy viejo para esa clase de invasión alienígena o algo así. Yo solo trataba de terminar de masticar, talves bajo otras circunstancias hubiese sido diferente, pero por el momento solo quería irme de allí.

* * *

_**Si esta bien lo acepto... solo mas habladurías no mucha accion, no hubo Loki pero sino sería un capitulo demasiaaaado largo y nah, no me gusta :P hahaha asi que ... **_

_**espero les haya gustado ... ¿Reviews?**_

_**Łune**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**No hay mucho que decir... sigue siendo jueves, un poco tarde pero acá está.**_

_**Esta semana no ha sido la mejor así que no se como salió este capítulo... en todo caso, gracias por los reviews y disfruten.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Parni… ¿Qué?**_

POV Loki

Ya había amanecido, pero aun no quería abrir los ojos... pero los abrí cuando sentí la presencia de alguien que se acercaba a mi, levanté la vista y vi a una mujer, no más de 28 años, toda vestida de blanco… parpadeé varias veces… ¿Dónde rayos estaba que había una mujer acosándome con la vista? Suspiré y me levanté, dispuesto a alejarme de ella, di media vuelta dándole la espalda y comencé a caminar cuando la escuché que me dijo algo en su idioma, no logré descifrar que idioma era pero sin duda no me pareció tan difícil entenderle, sin embargo, la ignoré y seguí caminando, hasta que sentí que puso su mano en mi hombro, me volví y la miré con odio…

**-¿Por qué osas tocarme?- **

**-****Λυπάμαι- **

**-¿Que?-**

**-Oh, Lo siento... eso dije antes, supongo no hablas griego-**

**-Eres una genio, felicidades-**

Ella suspiró, pero si ella estaba irritada, mas lo estaba yo.

**-Mira... niña- **la vi molestarse mas, pero proseguí **-no me molestes, estoy bien, no necesito que me ayudes así que ya puedes retirarte-**

**-No soy una niña... y bueno supuse que necesitabas ayuda porque vas hacia lo mas profundo de los bosques, así que dudo que seas de por acá-**

**-NO NECESITO TU AYUDA!-**

La chica dio un paso hacia atrás y estuve satisfecho y casi seguro que ya no me molestaría, pero para mi desgracia y mala suerte, empezó a caminar atrás de mi cuando yo había seguido mi camino. Luego de media hora de caminar, la escuché suspirar.

**-¿Y ahora qué?-**

**-Nada, solamente que si sigues caminado en línea recta hacia donde vas, vas a caerte de la montaña, ¿Vas a hacerme caso ahora y dejarás que te ayude?-**

**-NO!-**

**-Esta bien- **dijo con un poco de diversión en su voz. Estuvo callada por un rato pero no pudo soportarlo mas. **-Mi nombre es Irina, por si te interesa-**

Seguí caminando en línea recta, tratando de ignorar su tarareo constante y sus pasos ligeros en la nieve.

**-¿Cómo te llamas?- **…** -¿Sabes tan siquiera en donde estás?-**

Si esta tal Irina seguí hablando iba a volverme loco... esperen ya lo estaba... pero porqué no simplemente dejarla congelada acá a algún tronco de un árbol, que rayos me estaba pasando últimamente que no estaba actuando normalmente como solía actuar.

**-Mira niña, no necesito tu ayuda, nadie te dijo que me siguieras y si sigues hablando o siguiéndome terminarás con una lanza atravesando tu pecho- **mi voz como un grave gruñido, estaba harto de estar rodeado de personas incompetentes y molestas, solamente quería hacerlos desaparecer a todos, si eso sería relativamente sencillo, así no tendría que ver a otros seres inferiores, la vi retroceder bastante y alejarse un poco de mí...

**-... molestarte, pero si necesitas un lugar donde quedarte o comida o algo, yo vivo cerca de acá-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-¿Estaba hablando en griego? Oh perdóname si lo estaba haciendo, solamente quería ofrecerte mi ayuda, para que no vagaras en los bosques de noche... es muy peligroso-**

Suspiré, esta bien quizá esta niña podría ser una útil ayuda en un futuro si lograba convencerla de que yo era el bueno... después de todo y a pesar de ser semi-dios, necesitaba comer y descansar para variar.

**-Loki-**

**-¿Perdón?-**

**-Mi nombre es Loki y ya que tanto insistes, aceptaré tu oferta de ayuda-**

Sus grandes ojos avellana se iluminaron y se le dibujó una sonrisa en su boca, ¿en qué rayos me estaba metiendo?

Su vivienda no era tan espectacular, ni digna para un semi-dios como yo, pero tendría que conformarme, entré a la casucha justo detrás de ella y me dejé caer en el asiento mas cercano, que para mi suerte era muy cómodo. La escuché quejarse, pero decidí ignorarla, si me había "querido ayudar" pues tendría que hacerlo de la mejor manera.

**-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-**

**-¿Acaso estas ciega? Me estoy poniendo cómodo-**

**-Pero eso es abuso-**

**-Bueno dijiste que ibas a ayudarme ¿cierto? Entonces hazlo bien-**

La escuché decir algo que supuse era una maldición en griego y yo solo reí, talves mi estadía en este lugar no sería tan agobiante después de todo.

**-Volveré muy pronto, no quiebres nada, no robes nada y no toques nada, es mas no te muevas de ese sillón-**

No le dije nada, la vi tomar su abrigo y salir del lugar, cerré mis ojos y por primera vez en varios días logré conciliar el sueño.

•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•

POV Irina

Lo había encontrado, el director estaría orgulloso de mí … luego de esto el camino sería quizá demasiado fácil.

**-Director... afirmativo, el objetivo está bajo observación... si... … entendido … … … así será … … por supuesto... -**

Caminé hasta el depósito y abrí la puerta, me subí en la moto de nieve y me dispuse manejar hasta el pueblo para conseguir un poco de comida para mi nuevo compañero de cuarto.

Tardé menos de una hora cuando ya había regresado a la cabaña, hice el menor ruido posible y me acerqué a la puerta, escuché por algún ruido, pero nada, ni un solo paso... por un momento pensé que Loki se había escapado, abrí rápidamente la puerta y con un temor inmenso de que había fallado tan pronto... lo vi... acostado en el sillón, que definitivamente era demasiado pequeño para el... sentí mi corazón regresando a su puesto y solté el aire que ni tan siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Caminé hasta la mesa de la cocina y dejé todas las cosas para guardarlas... su sueño parecía no ser uno tan placentero, lo vi fruncir el entrecejo y se retorcía un poco en el pequeño espacio... sentí por un momento la necesidad de despertarlo... y decirle que todo estaba … ¿que diablos estoy pensando? ¿desde cuando me había vuelto una considerada con el sufrimiento de los demás? Pareciera que yo no trabajaba para la organización en la que estaba, sacudí mi cabeza y me repetí que el solamente era un trabajo mas y nada fuera de eso.

Lo escuché quejarse un poco y supuse que estaba por despertar, así que me dispuse a preparar algo de comer, al fin y al cabo yo también necesitaba comida … y alcohol, mucho alcohol.

•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•

POV Loki

Desperté al sentir un olor agradable a comida, mi estomago reclamó alimentos y fue cuando me di cuenta que llevaba ya varios días sin comer. Me levanté, y vi a la niña cocinando, me saludó dedicándome una sonrisa y yo solo suspiré.

**-¿Vas a comer?-**

**-Acaso no es obvio?- **le dije acomodándome en la pequeña mesa que servía supongo de comedor. Ella suspiró y me sirvió una plato con una comida que en mi vida había visto. Fruncí mi nariz y ella lo vio

**-¿No vas a comerlo? Solamente es cordero, berenjenas y queso... es musaca... ¿Nunca lo habías probado?- **Por mi falta de respuesta, ella asumió que eso era un no, suspiró de nuevo y dijo

**-Bueno cómelo, no pienso cocinar otra cosa solo porque a ti no se te antoja... así que … bienvenido a Parnitha eso es lo que comerás la mayoría de los días-**

**-¿Parnitha?-**

**-Parnitha, Grecia... ¿te suena? … jajajaja … eres un poco lento ¿no?-**

Gruní por lo bajo y me dispuse a comer...

* * *

_**Reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Verán... fallé semanas horribles de trabajo y de examenes... pero no importa... casi nadie me ha escrito, espero en esto se aclare mas todo y repito... SI SERÁ BLACKFROST solo que aun no**_

_**Disclaimer: siguen sin pertenecerme los personajes**_

* * *

Capítulo 4: ¿SHIELD?

POV Irina

Pareciera que habían pasado mil años junto a este loco semi-dios aunque solo habían pasado como tres días y si no fuera porque lo necesitábamos para el plan, sería un semi-dios frito o algo por el estilo.

Ese día salí temprano de la cabaña, era el día en que Loki conocería a mi jefe y si se negaba a ayudarnos (aunque lo dudo) sería fácil entregarlo a la justicia de Asgard o a Thanos, a cualquiera, en el que sufriera más.

Entré al depósito de los vehículos y abrí el armario, era tiempo de utilizar el uniforme...

•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•

POV Loki

**-Despierta bella durmiente-**

Abrí los ojos y estaba rodeado por lo que parecían agentes de SHIELD, pero había algo que no encajaba muy bien... ¿cómo me habían encontrado? ¿Irina era parte de SHIELD? ¿Cómo diablos no los había escuchado entrar con todas esas armas que cargaban? Los miré confundido por un momento... ¿Qué estaba pasando y porqué me sentía tan desubicado? Vi que uno de ellos se acercó y me tomó del brazo

**-¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?-** dije mientras lo apartaba de mi, con fuerza.

**-No pelees Loki, no estás en condiciones para hacerlo- esa voz... esa voz ya la había escuchado antes... era la voz de...**

•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•

**-Debemos de dejar de sedarlo así-**

**-Nah, es un semi-dios, se supone que ha soportado cosas peores...-**

**-Tienes razón, se necesitó más de la dosis para un humano para que se durmiera-**

**-Bueno dejen de tanta palabrería y súbanlo a la nave-**

**-Está bien Irina, lo que digas-**

Irina sonrió, a partir de ese momento, todo se iba a poner muy interesante... caminó hasta la entrada de la cabaña y dejó caer un cerillo encendido, no había que dejarles pistas a los de SHIELD, la pequeña cabaña inmediatamente ardió en llamas, mientras ella caminaba hacia el avión en el cual se transportaría lejos de allí.

•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•

POV Loki

Desperté y al tratar de estirarme algo me detuvo… ¿otra vez? ¿cómo era posible que siempre terminaba con las manos esposadas y esta vez con mordaza… de nuevo? Suspiré audiblemente, seguramente había muchos agentes de SHIELD observándome… ¡¿había sido engañado por una simple mortal… de nuevo?! Estaba perdiendo mi toque. Me levanté del suelo metálico y caminé inspeccionando la pequeña celda… pero esta no era de cristal… y tampoco parecía una nave de SHIELD, traté de soltar las manos, sin embargo parecía que estas esposas no eran Midgardianas… esto estaba muy lejos de estar bien.

De pronto me sentí observado, la misma mirada que había sentido sobre mí hace unos cuantos días… Irina, la vi acercarse hacia lo que parecía la puerta de la celda… hubo un ruido estruendoso y la puerta se abrió, esta era mi oportunidad, pero justo cuando traté de escapar, mis manos fueron tiradas hacia el suelo metálico con extrema fuerza haciéndome quedar arrodillado frente a esa pequeña y diabólica mujer.

**-Hola Loki, que mal te ves-** rió **–Vengo a hacerte una propuesta…-** abrí los ojos y le dediqué una mirada seductora **–NO… esa clase de propuesta-** dijo ella perdiendo un poco el control, suspiró y se acercó a mí… mi mirada nunca dejando la suya haciéndola sentir incómoda con lo único que me quedaba; soltó la mordaza de mi boca y le sonreí de manera maliciosa

**-Por favor entretenme con tu propuesta-** su mirada penetrante sosteniendo la mía y no pude evitar reírme.

**-Verás Loki… hay algo que tú no sabes y lo que sospechas es incorrecto… yo no pertenezco a SHIELD-** acercó sus labios a mi oído y dijo muy bajo y en un tono de voz ronco _**–Hail Hydra-**_ la miré confundido… la máscara de indiferencia regresando a mi cara y una vez ella se había alejado de mi, le pregunte

**-¿Y eso qué me interesa a mí? Si no eres de SHIELD ¿qué uso tengo yo en tus planes mujer? Cualquier cosa que sea probablemente no puedes darme lo que quiero-**

**-¿No es poder lo que quieres? ¿No quieres ser el gobernante de los humanos? ¿No quieres venganza? ¿Reconocimiento? Miénteme y dime que no es lo que quieres-**

La miré, su mirada analizando algún indicio de emoción, pero no dejé que viera a través de mi…

**-¿Qué quieres mujer?-**

**-Oh no mucho-** dijo con indiferencia y comenzó a pasearse por el pequeño cuarto, sin poder verla

–**Quiero que seas uno de nosotros y que al aceptar un puesto entre nosotros… destruyas SHIELD y luego de eso, será muy fácil gobernar lo que quieras, la Tierra… ¿Asgard?-**

Regresó a mi campo de visión y la miré examinando si lo que me decía era verdad o no **-¿Destruir SHIELD? ¿No te parece poco ambicioso?-**

**-Ah Loki, Loki… aun no has aprendido que se debe empezar por poco para llegar a algo más grande y he allí donde siempre fracasas-**

Fracaso… él conocía el sabor de ese veneno, era su destino siempre beber de esa copa, pero ahora una oportunidad se presentaba ante el… talves no era lo más inteligente tratar de destruir SHIELD pero unos vez muertos todos los agentes… el mundo quedaría a merced de quien quisiera gobernarlo, sin embargo no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente…

**-Llévame donde tu jefe… solo con el negociaré-**

Irina asintió levemente y salió de la celda, dejándome sin mordaza pero pegado al suelo metálico como si fuese un insecto pegado en la suela de una bota.

Parecía que había pasado un día desde que había quedado arrodillado en esa posición extraña con mis brazos frente mi cuerpo pegado al suelo, ya no podía sentir mis piernas y la verdad estaba empezando a aburrirme, esta no era manera de tratar a un semi-dios, exhalé y traté de acomodarme ¿cómo era posible que no pudiera usar mi magia? ¿Qué clase de celda era en la que me retenían? Pude escuchar unas risas y pasos acercándose a la celda…

**-Hora de comer-** gritaron desde afuera los descerebrados y se escuchó la bandeja caer sobre el suelo, de pronto mi cuerpo se sintió libre de su inmensa atracción hacia el suelo y logre respirar aliviado, estirando mi espalda y mirando lo que parecía ser mi comida toda tirada por el suelo cerca de la puerta, tenía hambre, pero no caería tan bajo para recoger esa comida tan desagradable.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad escuché los ligeros pasos de Irina, eso me inquietó un poco pero supuse traería mejores noticias que estar encerrado aquí.

**-Volví mi querido Loki-** sarcasmo en su voz y de nuevo mi cuerpo fue halado violentamente hacia el suelo, aterrizando con mi espalda con un ruido sordo. La escuché reír y prosiguió –**Λυπάμαι, solo vine a decirte que el Barón a accedido a verte-** mi cuerpo sintiéndose menos pesado **–Levántate no lo harás esperar-**

* * *

_**Reviews? **_

_**Los reviews me hacen saber que estan leyendome :D nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Łune**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Hail Hydra**

Caminamos por interminables pasillos totalmente iluminados, estaba empezando a creer que había sido engañado de nuevo y la verdad me estaba aburriendo tanto misterio, exhalé audiblemente y ella se detuvo en seco haciendo que chocara contra ella y los dos cayéramos dentro de una oficina grande, y justo en el fondo del cuarto un hombre nos miraba con desdén desde su asiento. Me levanté ágilmente y lo miré desafiante desde mi posición, dibujé una sonrisa en mis labios y caminé hacia él...

**-No he dicho que puedes acercarte-**

**-Oh pero estoy seguro que quieres hablar algo muy importante conmigo... ¿o me equivoco?-** seguí avanzando en su dirección, sin importarme las miradas de los guardias, sin las esposas podía sentir de nuevo mi magia fluyendo, pero había algo que me intrigaba de aquel hombre…

**-Estoy escuchando- **dije

Lo vi levantarse y se movió hacia una mesa a su izquierda, lo seguí con la vista he hizo una señal para que me acercara, me acerqué y observé un tipo de mapa en la mesa.

**-Este es mi plan-** dijo el -**Es muy sencillo, solo consiste en desatar la tercera guerra mundial-** hizo una pausa mientras yo aun miraba el mapa, parecía ser alguna clase de arma Midgardiana, bastante rudimentaria, y sobre todo el mapa habían lineas rojas que trazaban el trayecto de esas armas.

**-Esto-** dijo mientras señalaba las armas que había estado viendo hace poco **-Son misilies, pero no son cualquier misil, son armas biológicas que desatarán el caos en todo el mundo, nuestro primer objetivo es Rusia y cuando Rusia sepa de donde provienen los misiles, la tercera guerra mundial estará oficialmente iniciada- **se rió gravemente.

No pude evitar sonreír mientras escuchaba el plan... parecía un buen plan, al fin y al cabo que Midgard no merecía que yo lo gobernara, merecía ser destruido, solo encontraba un pequeño defecto… de que les serviría destruir Midgard si luego ya no tendrían nada que gobernar.

**-Entiendes que tu ambición provocará una destrucción que no podrás reparar, ¿cierto?- **

**-Por supuesto que no destruiré nada, eso no tiene sentido, simplemente provocaré caos con enfermedades mortales y cuando empiecen a llorar, seré yo el que les proveeré de la cura, con la simple condición de que me hagan su gobernante- **dijo mostrándome un pequeño frasco con liquido celeste. Suspiré...

**-¿Qué si digo que tu plan no me atrae y no pienso colaborar?-**

**-Pues serás torturado, o mejor aun serás el primero en recibir una dosis de las sustancia-**

Rodé mis ojos... ¿acaso no sabían quién era yo? ¿acaso no sabían que era inmune a toda tipo de infección?

**-La tortura no me asusta-** lo miré desafiante **-Pero la verdad es que quiero venganza... y hay algunos que deben morir en el proceso-** le di la mano y cerramos el trato, mientras se dibuja una sonrisa malévola en la cara de ambos...

•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•

POV Natasha

Ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez que habíamos visto a nuestro semi-dios no tan favorito, suspiré y miré el techo de mi habitación… me pregunto que locura estará planeando ahora… y porque aun no ha hecho nada, será que se fue de la Tierra para el bien de todos… como quisiera que eso fuera cierto, pero aun había algo que me decía que él seguía vagando por nuestro querido planeta.

Rodé en mi cama y decidí levantarme, estar tirada allí pensando en un semi-dios o traía nada bueno así que decidí hacer algo productivo e ir a entrenar. Entré al salón de entrenamiento y fijé me objetivo, la pobre bolsa de arena no fue digno contrincante pero seguí entrenando hasta que la bolsa estaba tirada en el suelo y yo muy perturbada… normalmente limpiaba mis pensamientos con el entrenamiento exhaustivo, pero ahora… había demasiado de Loki en mi cabeza para sentirme en paz… eso me enfurecía ¿Por qué diablos estaba pensando en él? Qué rayos estaba haciendo recordando el día en que estuvimos frente a frente, recordando su mirada de superioridad y esa maldita sonrisa que no podía evitar… golpeé fuertemente el saco de arena y gruñí con demasiada furia en mí… había algo mas allá que simple preocupación por sus trucos… algo que no comprendía aun que era…golpeé de nuevo el saco y este se rompió, dejando libre su contenido

**-Wow Nat impresionante-**

Gruñí fastidiada y me levanté…

**-Yo lo pago...-** me dirigí a Barton y señalé mi victima **–y antes de que preguntes… si estoy bien, de maravilla- **salí a zancadas del salón, apreciaba mucho a Clint pero no tenía ánimos de escuchar su preocupación infantil por mí… ya era una mujer mayor (vaya que si lo era) y podía cuidarme sola…

Caminaba rápidamente en dirección a lo que llamaba mi cuarto para darme una ducha y descansar o por lo menos tratar de dormir algo, cuando escuché por el intercomunicador que Fury me llamaba a la sala de conferencias… solo espero Clint no haya compartido su preocupación por mi a todo mundo, suspiré y cambié mi destino y me dirigí a la sala; para el momento que llegué pensé que vería allí a Clint, pero para asombro mío (y eso que no suele ser a menudo) no estaba… caminé en dirección de Fury y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca hablé

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Agente Romanoff, te tengo una misión-**

**-¿Enserio?- **pregunté fingiendo interés… la verdad solo quería darme una ducha y dormir y por mucho que me encantaba realizar misiones, no estaba de muy buen humor.

**-Sí… enserio- **dejó un folder frente a mí en la mesa y lo tomé, lo abrí y al ver la foto del expediente mi estómago se revolvió, sentí como si fuera a expulsar el poco contenido que había ingerido ese día… esto no podía ser nada bueno. Miré a Fury

**-¿Esto es enserio?- **

**-¿Te parece que bromeo?-**

**-No, por supuesto que no… simplemente… ¿tan pronto? Pero ¿cómo lo encontraron?-**

**-Somo SHIELD Romanoff, deberías de confiar un poco más en tus compañeros de trabajo-**

**-Bien. ¿Cuál es mi misión?-**

•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•

POV Loki

**-¿Cuál es el plan para destruir la querida SHIELD?-**

**-Simple, ¿ves esa niña?- **dijo señalando a Irina **–Ella es nuestro comodín para que todo esto funcione-**

**-Y de nuevo ¿Qué es lo que obtengo si les ayudo?, porque ya me dijeron que harían si no les ayudo… pero además de la venganza ¿Qué me motiva?- **Observé al tal Baron von Strucker suspirar irritado mientras yo sonreía sin preocupación… espero me ofrezca algo bueno.

**-Puedo darte la libertad…-**

**-No me interesa, puedo escapar cuando quiera- **lo interrumpí, cada vez su plan se volvía mas aburrido, bostecé mostrando mi indiferencia y volví a preguntar **–¿Qué. Me. Motiva?-**

**-Entonces podrás ser gobernante de la Tierra cuando sea mía-**

**-Bla, bla bla … no me interesa-**

**-¡¿Y qué es lo que quieres entonces?!- **

**-Quiero… quiero a Asgard, pero eso es algo que no puedes darme, un simple mortal como tu ni tan siquiera puede gobernar el mundo solo… tampoco podrías ser muy útil en gobernar Asgard o matar a su actual rey para que yo la gobierne-**

**-Bueno… un "dios" tampoco pudo gobernar el mundo ni con la ayuda de un ejército extraterrestre-**

Lo miré con desdén… **-Estaba dispuesto a ayudarte mortal, pero solo has logrado enfurecerme- **dije, mientras lo tomaba por el cuello y lo levantaba del suelo **–No te creas tan especial, a pesar de que mi plan era perfecto, nunca imaginé que esos inútiles llegaran a trabajar en equipo, por tanto fue algo que nunca contemplé, pero perfectamente- **apreté su cuello un poco mas** –puedo destruir este planeta yo solo, contigo incluido- **lo solté y lo dejé caer en el suelo… **-No te necesito- **di la vuelta y vi a Irina apuntándome con un arma… sonreí y levanté una ceja en cuestionamiento…miré al Barón y suspiré **–No necesito que me des nada a cambio… yo solo quiero mata a Thor y a sus nuevos **_**amigos**_**, así que supongo que tu eres el que necesita de mí, y como soy tan buen **_**dios**_** te concederé un deseo, piénsalo bien-**

Se levantó finalmente y me miró desafiante y dijo **–Tú- **señalando a Irina **–explícale el plan- **y cuando me volvió a ver dijo **–Solamente mata a Fury y a todos los de SHIELD-**

La sonrisa torcida volviendo a mis labios **–Ten eso por seguro- **dije mientras caminaba en dirección de Irina.

* * *

_**Si me he tardado un poco, pero la verdad Loki es bastante complejo y me ha costado mucho escribir el dialogo de que es lo que quiere Loki... y por cierto ... como premisa ... habrá Blackfrost en el próximo capítulo :)**_

_**Espero sus Reviews... los reviews me dan motivación.**_

_**Łune**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Una pequeña nota de autor... elapink100 eres la mejor :3 me has dejado reviews y te aprecio mucho por eso :D gracias! y en honor a tu maravillosa perseverancia con este mi fic al parecer no tan bueno... traigo un capitulo nuevo... mi excusa... estoy de vacaciones!_**

* * *

Capítulo 6: De vuelta a donde empezamos

POV Loki

**-¿Estás listo Loki?-**

**-Esa es una pregunta estúpida, Irina-**

La escuché suspirar y por un momento dudé que este plan fuera a funcionar… ¿cómo iba a infiltrarse a SHIELD? Solo habían dos opciones, uno, ya había estado desde antes infiltrada en SHIELD o dos, ella ERA parte de SHIELD… y fue entonces cuando entendí… Irina era parte de SHIELD y había estado engañando al Barón, pero a mi no me engañaría…

**-¿Desde cuándo?-**

**-¿Perdón?-**

**-¿Desde cuándo has estado engañando a Strucker?-**

**-¿QUÉ? No sé de qué estás hablando Loki, estás loco- **dijo algo nerviosa ella.

**-Sí, definitivamente estoy loco- **sonreí, si no quería aceptarlo, jugaría su juego… así sería fácil al momento de "ayudarle"

**-Bien, ya estamos por llegar, debes actuar como prisionero-**

**-Pero obviamente soy tu prisionero- **dije, levantando las esposas y sonriéndole. Ella solo suspiró y pasó la tarjeta de identificación en la ranura y la puerta se abrió, otros agentes armados salieron a nuestro encuentro y me tomaron bruscamente y me dirigieron hacia una celda parecida a la anterior en la cual había estado hace no tanto tiempo, caminamos por los pasillos y en una sala pude ver a Natasha, le dediqué una sonrisa torcida y sin emitir sonido le dije "volví", estaba seguro que ella sería mi primera visita.

Vi que Irina se acercó a mi y dijo suavemente **–tienes todos tus poderes, así que prácticamente no estarás encerrado, recuerda que tu misión es matar a Fury- **asentí y seguí mi camino hacia mi nuevo recinto.

•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•∫•

POV Natasha

No podía ser cierto, Loki estaba de vuelta… tan rápido tendría que cumplir mi misión… esto de ser su niñera no me agradaba, suspiré y vi a Irina acercarse.

**-Nat, tenemos que hablar- **asentí y la seguí a la oficina de Fury.

**-¿Qué pasa? Es sobre Loki ¿cierto?-**

**-Si Nat, el ya sabe que yo no soy de Hydra y supuestamente ayudará al Barón solamente para poder matar a Thor y a todos ustedes, con respecto a lo otro, tendrán que vigilarlo en todo momento, se que aprovechará cualquier momento para escapar-**

**-Irina… esas esposas le quitan los poderes ¿cierto?-**

**-Pues, los limita, solamente puede hacer hechizos básicos supongo- **la escuché reí ligeramente y solo suspiré.

**-Bien, ahora debo de hablar con Fury, buena suerte Nat, si necesitas ayuda solo pídela- **

Asentí y salí de la oficina. Miré el reloj, probablemente ya podría ir a visitar a mi prisionero. Suspiré y me dirigí hacia la nueva celda donde lo contenían. Me pregunto qué locuras planea ahora…me paré frente la puerta de metal que me separaba de aquel despreciable ser, que había plagado mis pensamientos desde el fiasco en la ciudad…. Sacudí la cabeza levemente, no podía dejar que este _dios_ me afectara, yo era la viuda negra… dibujé la máscara de indiferencia en mi cara y abrí la puerta, cuando lo vi de espaldas a mí, solo recordé la vez pasada que habíamos estado así, mi estómago dio un vuelco agresivo… y no, no había sido por nervios, sino mas bien por disgusto.

Me acerqué al vidrio que nos separaba, dio vuelta lentamente y una media sonrisa, casi calculada, se dibujó en sus labios y su mirada encontró la mía.

**-Ah… y aquí estamos de nuevo, Agente Romanoff, en circunstancias muy parecidas a las anteriores ¿no?- **no podía estar mas de acuerdo con él, sin embargo no iba a responderle.

Hubo un momento de silencio, no tan incómodo, me atrevo a decir, en el cual el caminó hacia el vidrio, sus manos detrás de su espalda, con el mismo aire de superioridad de siempre.

**-Se que la vez anterior no quedamos en muy buenos términos- **y de nuevo no podía estar mas de acuerdo con él **–y probablemente ahora quedemos en peores términos-** y de nuevo esa maldita sonrisa torcida.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres Loki?-**

**-Ah pequeña, pensé que eso lo habías hablado con tu amiga Irina, ¿o no?- **mi mirada nunca dejando la suya, desafiándolo **–Pero ya que decides gastar tu tiempo preguntando cosas sin importancia, te responderé, quiero mi venganza- **dijo y empezó a caminar por el pequeño espacio.

**-No Loki, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... ¿qué haces aun en la Tierra? ¿Estás dispuesto a sufrir otra humillante derrota?- **ante esto vi como sus hombros se tensaban, claramente ese era un punto débil **-¿Y ahora qué? Piensas escapar de tu celda, destruir todo SHIELD y a quienes se interpongan en tu camino y luego matar al Barón para reclamar como tuya la Tierra… ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿**_**Gobernar**_** con terror?- **se volvió bruscamente y caminó hasta estar justo frente a mí, puedo jurar que ese vidrio había desaparecido o que había atravesado el vidrio y estaba frente a frente con él; tuve que levantar mi vista para poder mantener su mirada **–Tú no eres bienvenido en la Tierra y deberías marcharte, por el bien de tu orgullo y por el bien de los inocentes en la Tierra-**

**-¿Qué es esto Agente? ¿Una clase de amenaza?-**

**-No Loki, no es ninguna amenaza, las amenazas se hacen a personas que representen peligro… y tú la verdad, eres alguien fácil de derrotar- **sonreí, sabía que me arrepentiría de eso más tarde, pero debía **–no, no es amenaza, solamente un consejo que deberías de tomar muy en cuenta-**

Vi como la furia se iba haciendo presente en Loki, así que decidí hacer una retirada estratégica antes que cualquier cosa pasara…

**-Por mucho que me **_**encante**_** hablar contigo, tengo muchas cosas más que hacer-**

**-¡¿Hay acaso algo más importante que yo?¡ ¡¿no soy una amenaza?!- **y de pronto esta vez si había atravesado el vidrio que nos separaba… más bien mi espalda estaba contra el vidrio y mi pecho junto al de él.

**-¡Apártate!- **le exigí mientras lo empujaba lo más lejos que podía de mí. Se alejó de mí y sonrió.

**-Que bien que has decidido unirte a mi humilde recinto-** dijo y yo suspiré exasperada al escucharlo hablar con ese tono engreído.

**-No tengo tiempo para esto, y mucho menos para ser tu niñera- **dije suavemente y los pocos paso que había dado el para alejarse de mí, desaparecieron al tenerlo de nuevo junto a mi cuerpo, su cara a veinte centímetros de la mía… estaba incómoda, pero no le di a demostrar lo mucho que su cercanía me afectaba (para mal)

**-No necesito una niñera- **dijo entre dientes, mientras su aliento frío chocaba en mis mejillas

**-Pues actúas como un niño- **

**-¡Estoy harto de ti!- **

**-¡Pues yo no fui quien pidió entrar a tu celda voluntariamente!-**

Lo escuché gruñir, un sonido casi gutural y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y de pronto estampó sus labios con los míos y con la misma rapidez que había atravesado el vidrio, lo había vuelto a atravesar… y de nuevo estaba fuera de la celda… mil preguntas abarrotando mi cerebro y no podía hacer nada más que estar parada allí frente a él, con la mayor cara de confusión que el mi vida iba a tener… cuando reaccioné, di la vuelta y caminé a zancadas hacia la puerta, la abrí y lo escuché decir

**-¿Es eso amor, _Natasha_?-**

Y entonces supe que todo esto se pondría peor… 

* * *

**_No era el Blackfrost que tenía planeado para este capitulo pero creo que salió bastante bien..._**

**_Reviews?_**

**_Porque nadie me escribe? _**

**_jajajajaja_**

**_Łune_**


End file.
